


Your voice is precious

by Panladd



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Juho has been mute for his whole life but lately he has gotten a surgery that he could finally talkHe doesn't tell his far away boyfriend Rowoon about it 'cause he wants to suprise himAfter long time of voice therapyHe is ready to ask"Will you... marry.. me?"
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Your voice is precious

‘It’s been forever since I saw him. I can’t wait to see him again and give him a big hug and kiss his face all over.’ Seokwoo thinks to himself as the plane is landing safely on the ground.

Tourists start clapping at the succeed landing and the safe flight. Seokwoo waits for a while as the other people start boarding the 2 bussies outside. He gets up and takes his small suitcase. Seokwoo wonders if Juho si still waiting for him.

Seokwoo walks outside and looks at the both bussies. They both look really crowded. He squeezes himself through the crowd and takes the handle above. He places the suitcase between his long legs. 

Seokwoo doesn’t like buss rides that much. It just feels uncomfortable to stand here being all 196 cm tall. Well being tall isn’t bad as being mute like his boyfriend who he has spend most of his time.

Seokwoo doesn’t mind that Juho is mute but the fact at his work when people try to ask where this product could be he just points the direction not saying anything sometimes he gets picked for it but that doesn’t define who he is.

A small smile creeps on on the corner of his lips being able to hug him and give him all the cuddles Seokwoo can give his honey. It’s been such a long time Seokwoo even visited US but it’s all worth making someone’s day special.

Seokwoo finally gets to the airport and start looking for his bigger luggage. He looks around for it and finally sees it. 

“Finally, I can finally meet him.” Seokwoo says in full of joy as the cute little memories they made along the way pops up in to his mind. He is happy to have Juho. He searches for the smaller one through the crowd but he is still tall.

Seokwoo finally notices Juho as he is holding a sign saying ‘Read out loud’ Seokwoo looks little confused for a second and forgets to great the other. He looks up at Juho who is just smiling like a whole sun. He points at the text for Seokwoo to read. Seokwoo nods as respond.

“It says ‘Read out loud.’” Seokwoo says feeling people staring at them. Juho puts the sign on the floor. 

“I have a secret to tell as a present for coming here today and never leaving me behind.” Seokwoo says as he sees Juho smiling so sweetly and yet he is little frustrated.’cute.’

“I’ve gotten a surgery to talk again and I have been on a voice therapy for two months now.” Seokwoo feels so happy and proud of him and wants to hug him. Juho is able to speak again! Seokwoo is full of emotions towards Juho he wanted to surprise him. 

Seokwoo tries to get a kiss or a hug but freezes. A last sign in his hands as the people around them are filming and whispering about something, that it doesn’t bother the couple being all lovely dovely.

“I am thankful that you are protecting me and making me feel safe with you. Thank you Seokwoo.” Seokwoo says as the last sign drops on the floor. Seokwoo lifts hi shead up to look at the Juho who is opening his mouth.

“I-I Lo-ve you Seokwoo. Will you be…my.. clown forever…” Juho struggles with his saying as he pulls the small ring out of his back pocket. Seokwoo has tears running down his face. He heard Juho’s voice for the first time and He heard Juho saying I love you.

“Yes, I will be your clown forever to make you happy no matter what.” Now Juho is in tears and they both are crying out of happiness as Juho puts the ring on the taller’s ring finger.

“I love you…. Seokwoo.” Juho says again sounding all the happiness in his voice.

“I love you too Juho.” Seokwoo says and gives his new fiance a big hug to make him feel proud of himself.

“Did Taeyang told you to call me a clown?” Seokwoon asks as he feel Juho nodding against his chest.


End file.
